The Death of Chris Miles
by rossbagels
Summary: Chris has just died, and the gang discover a few secrets that he has left behind.  Maxxie Oliver's POV
1. Hanging On

**CHAPTER ONE  
>Hanging on<strong>

It has been exactly two days since Chris' death, and I'm struggling to stay strong. We all are. Loosing someone close to you suddenly like that is horrific and all you can do is blame yourself, even though you could have done nothing to stop it from happening. His last words are repeating in my head like a broken record, and all I can do is cry. I can not even imagine the pain that Jal is going through right now, but we are all trying our hardest to look after eachother. I just wish Chris was still here...

We all sat in the last room that we last saw Chris alive in - his bedroom. Although this room filled up with bad memories of the day he passed, we stuck to the more positive side of things. We also shared good memories in this room, like the laughs and the parties. This room is where we would have those endless, pointless but rememberable conversations where you would talk about fuck all for hours. This room was part of Chris.  
>"I miss Chris." Michelle sobbed, breaking the silence. Tony walked over to her, putting his arms around her waist, giving her a comforting hug as everyone continued to sit in silence.<br>"We all do," he replied, holding back his tears, "It'll be ok."  
>"Be ok?" Jal inturrupted, whilst tears were violently streaming down face, "Nothing is <em>ever<em> going to be fucking ok, ever again!"  
>Pushing and shoving past everyone, Jal ran out of the crowded room shortly followed by Tony chasing after her. The door slammed behind them, echoing and returning the silence and the awkwardness in the room, however, it seemed as if I was the only one who felt it. Everyone looked so unhappy yet calm about everything. My mind was filling itself with different thoughts and I couldn't control them.<br>Anwar, Sid and Cassie sat in the large blue sofa which was place roughly oppisite Chris' bed, I could tell by their facial expressions that they missed him as much as I did. Cassie, infact, hadn't spoken since we all arrived at the house. Her and Chris were pretty close, and she was always there for him. She helped him through some of the toughest times, when help was needed and she didn't let anything get him down. Before Chris' death, Cassie has just started eating again, she was recovering well and started to get heathly again. When Chris died, everything went wrong again. _She stopped eating_.

"_MAXXIE!_" My name echoed from outside the bedroom door. For a second, I thought I was hearing things. Until I heard it a second time. I got up out of my seat and walked out of the room to investigate, "_MAXXIE!_" I looked into the living room to find Tony and Jal sat round some old books. Tony held a small piece of screwed up paper in his left hand as it nervously shook, "I think this is for you.."  
>Feeling confused, I delicatley removed the rough paper from his shaking hands. Carfully unfolding it, I started to see a handwritten message and it read, '<em>Dear Maxxie, I just wanted to say that-<em>' this was all I could read because it looked as if the paper had been ripped up. I looked at Tony and Jal as I could tell we were thinking the same. This handwriting looked very familiar, however I couldn't tell who's it was.  
>"It's Chris' handwriting" Jal commented handing a few more pieces of paper to me which all read the exact same thing, "It looks as if Chris wanted to write something to you but obviously stuggled to find the right words."<br>My heart stopped. Something about this didn't make me feel right, the sudden thoughts that ran through my mind weren't helping. I'd been through enough shit that day, and reading that made me feel ten times worse, even if it was only eight words on a piece of scrap paper. Holding everything in wasn't hepling either, I just wanted to go home and let everything out. I handed Tony back the papers and made my way over the the front door.  
>"Where are you going?" Jal asked, shocked.<br>"Home. I'll see you guys later, tell the others that I said bye." I opened the door and left, as I heard a distant '_Good-bye_' coming from the house. Being outside made me feel a bit better, I felt alone but in a good way because I had time to think ot myself. Long walks helped me clear my mind. It's nice living here in Bristol, there's so many nice places to walk to and it relaxes me.  
>As my mind started to clear, one thought in-particular stayed.. Why did Chris write that note, and why to me? What was he going to say? Questions left unanswered.<p> 


	2. Cassie's Note

**CHAPTER TWO  
>Cassie's Note<strong>

It has now been 3 days since Chris died and I don't feel any better than I did yesterday. Infact, I feel worse. There's a feeling in my stomach that I get everytime I think about Chris and it hurts. It hurts so bad, I can't even explain how it feels. I'm just scared the pain will never go away.

So, I went back to the house the following day to see everyone and see how they were coping. My phone was dead, so I was hoping they would be there. As I approched the house, I could hear screaming coming from it so I ran as fast as I could to see what was going on. I opened the front door to enter the house and all I could see was an out of control, screaming Jal running towards me.  
>"WHERE THE <em>FUCK<em> WERE YOU?" She yelled, violently hitting my arm.  
>"Yeah, nice to see you too, Jal!" I exclamied, trying to calm her down.<br>"Where were you, Maxxie? I've been trying to call you for ages!"  
>"Sorry, my phones dead. What's wrong anyway?" The room fell silent (as usual) as everyone made their way into the bedroom. I felt so confused and had no idea what was going on, why the fuck wouldn't anyone tell me? We got into the room and Cassie was sat on the bed crying and holding a piece of paper with some writing on it, "What's going on? Cassie?" I repeatedly asked, later realising that it was once again Chris' handwriting. "Oh shit... What now?" Cassie looked up at me, her eyes still pouring with tears. I went over and sat down on the bed next to her, as I put my arm over her shoulder, "It's ok, what is it?"<br>She continued to sit in silence. All she did was hand me the note. I took a deep breath and read it quietly to myself.

'_Dear Cassie,  
>I know I never show it, but I do love you and everything that you have done for me. You've always been there for me and I know you probably think I'm a complete and utter twat because I'm a usless fuck and not at all helpful, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you. Cassie, you are such an amazing, crazy friend and I love you for that. I couldn't have asked for a better friend than you. As I mentioned in Sid's note, I hope everything goes well for you guys and I wish you the best. Thank you for everything, I love you.<em>

_-Chris xx_

_P.S EAT_'

"Fuck.." I looked up from reading the note to see Cassie crying even more than before. Sid walked over and gave her a hug as Anwar, Jal, Tony and Michelle all stiftly stared at me. I had no idea what to say, I was completely shocked and speechless. Putting the note down onto the bed infront of me, I looked up at Jal, "Where did you find it?"  
>"In the kitchen behind the toaster, we have no idea why is was there."<br>Taking one last look down at the note, I spotted a small, rushed little number on the corner of the page, it said '_5/8_'. I mentioned it to everyone and the said they'd never seen it before. Analysing the text one last time, I spotted that it had said 'Mention in Sid's note' I asked everyone what it meant.  
>"We've been figuring it out for a while, and maybe Sid has a note aswell? We've looked almost everywhere for it. This probably explains your half written note, maybe you have one too." Anwar mumbled as he fidgeted around on the blue sofa.<br>I gave cassie back the note, "Well don't give up, it might have something important on there. Let's go look." We all got up out of the bedroom to go search for the note. I looked around into the bedroom once more to see Sid and Cassie still sat on the bed, "You guys not coming?"  
>Sid looked up at me, removing his arms from around Cassie's delicate waist, "No mate, Think we'll stay here for a bit." <p>

Everyone was searching around the whole house. In cupboards, behind desks, under tables, everywhere. However nothing was found. Me, Jal and Anwar were searching the kitchen whilst Tony and Michelle were searching in the spare room, located next to Chris' room. We couldn't find anything.  
>"Are we ever going to fi-" I was inturrupted by Michelle's screaming in the other room.<br>"JAL!" Me, Anwar, Jal, Cassie and Sid all ran together into the room the Tony and Michelle were in.  
>"What is it?" Jal screamed, running towards Michelle. Michelle said nothing and handed Jal a note which was a similar size to Cassie's.<br>"It was inbetween the bookcase and the wardrobe." Tony added. Jal sat herself down on the wooden chair by the side of the bed. Nobody spoke but stood watching Jal as she examined the note.


	3. Jal's Note

**CHAPTER THREE**  
><em>Jal's note<em>

"Jal?" Michelle sat down beside her, taking a quick glance at the note, "Jal, what does it say?"  
>Jal handed the note to Michelle, not at all fiving eye contact. Michelle held the letter and read it aloud:<p>

'_Dear Jal,_

_Thank you for everything. Thank you for being there when I was in the hospital, you didn't have to but you did and you being there made me feel so much better. I love you so, so much and I'm really sorry for everything that's happening, and I do hope that you understand that this is not my fault, but I am really sorry. I'm so sorry for being such a dick to you and I know that I can be a heartless twat, but I love you, Jal. Just remember that, and as I write this I can see you sat on the sofa oppisite me, glaring at me with your big, beautiful eyes and you're shouting at me, asking what I'm writing but I won't tell you. I can't tell you, but one day you will (hopefully) find this note, read it and think back to that moment, and you would have had no idea it was this that I was writing. Jal, I could write shit loads about how I feel for you right now, and how sorry I am. I'm sorry for everything, and I've never written the word 'sorry' down so much on one piece of paper before; it's because I honestly am sorry._  
><em>Your note is the one that I wrote first out of everyone's, since you are the most important to me.<em>  
><em>I love you, Jal. Never forget that. Keep safe.<em>

_-Chris xxxxx_'

Michelle delicately place the note on the cabinet that stood beside her. Everyone in the room immediately darted their eyes towards Jal to see her crying her eyes out. This broke my heart. I'v never seen Jal like this before, I don't think any of us have. I made my way to the chair that Jal say upon and kneeled down beside her.  
>"Jal?"<br>_No reply_. She sat in the chair curled up and covering her face as I tried and tried to talk to her. I gently removed her arms from her face, but she quickly pulled them back over. I stood back up and walked over to Michelle who was now stood beside Tony. Walking past her I whispered into her ear, "_Try and talk to her. Please_."  
>As she made her was over to Jal, I grabbed the note that sat on the side of the cabinet. I spotted another number in the corner, however this time it said '<em>28'_.  
>Michelle removed Jal's arms away from her face again, and sat her up. Violently pushing Michelle backwards onto the bed, Jal stood up and started to push everything off of the cabinet. Cassie, Sid and Anwar left the room, looking quite terrified, whilst Michelle, Tony and I continued to watch Jal.<br>Mirrors being smashed, shelves being destroyed, papers being ripped. She was out of control.  
>I didn't like seeing Jal like this, and I couldn't stand being in the same room as her as it scared me so much but I didn't want to leave her, she looked completly heartbroken. The more objects she threw and broke, the more that her anger built up and I could see that Tony and Michelle were feeling exactly the same as I was. Michelle took hold of Jal trying to calm her down, but it didn't work at all.<br>"Calm down, Jal. Shhh.." Michelle slowly assisted Jal to the wooden chair that she previously sat on. Wiping the tears from her face, Jal looked awfull. I mean, _really_awful. She was shaking and her face was so pale, it was like she has just seen a ghost or something. I worried for Jal, but whatever I said to her she wouldn't listen. Tony and I left the room to leave Michelle and Jal to talk.

"How is she?" asked Sid, as soon as I took a step into the cold, quiet kitchen in which everyone sat.  
>"She's not to great.." I replied, taking a seat next to Anwar, "She looked kind of angry."<br>The room fell silent and all that could be heard was the soft voice of Michelle comforting Jal in the other room. Everyone tried not to listen in, but it was impossible - we were all worried about Jal as she reacted so strange to the note. To be fair, where Chris had written about how much he loved her that probably got to her, because I could tell that she loved him too. Placing my arm on the kitchen side, I knocked a few pieces of paper to floor. Reaching down to pick them up - one piece inparticular caught my eye. The corner read '3/8'.

_Shit._ Another note? I pulled it from the pile and looked at everyone quite worriedly. I didn't know what to do.  
>"What's wrong, Max?" Anwar asked, taking a quick glance at the note. I carefully unfolded it, to read who it was addressed to.<br>I looked and the note began.. '_Dear Tony..._' Looking over at Tony, he immediatly rushed over to me and snatched the note from my hand, as he walked to the living room to sit down.


	4. Tony's Note

Sorry I took a while to update, I've been quite busy latley.  
>Thank to for everyone who has read so far. (:<p>

[**READ/REVIEW!**]

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>  
><span>Tony's Note<span>

An hour has passed since we discovered Tony's note, yet none of us know what it says. It's been an hour and Tony has been in the bathroom. He locked himself in there. Michelle has tried and tried to get him out, but he won't. We all agreed that we'll leave him until he feels ready to come out, but I don't want to leave him in there alone. He could do anything in there and I'm worried about him. I know I worry about everything, but I care for Tony. Ever since the bus accident, me and Tony have become much closer.

"Why won't he come out?" Michelle exclaimed, quite stressed but worried marching into the living room.  
>"Still not coming out?" asked Cassie, still keeping hold of the note she previously recieved.<br>"Nope, I've tried everything. He won't come out at all! How long has he been in there now? An hour? I dont understand what's wr-" Michelle paused, her eyes fixed upon something behind us.. "TONY!"  
>I turned round to see Tony stood behind us with the note. Michelle ran up to him, wrapping her arms around him. Tony did not respond, just stood stifly with the note held firmly in his hands.<br>"Tony..? What does it say?' Michelle asked, removing her arms from around him.  
>"..N-Not much," Tony replied, handing the note over the Anwar who stood slightly beside him. Anwar stood in shock as he slowly analysed the note. Taking a deep breath, and taking a long last look around the room, he once again fixed his eyes upon the note and began to read it aloud.<p>

'_Dear Tony,_

_Me and you haven't really, you know.. been that close. Don't get me wrong, Tone. You're one of the greatest friends I could ask for, It's just, we were never really that close and I wish we were. I care for you Tony, and I'm always here for you (well, most probably not anymore).. I wish I was there for you more. Despite us not being so close before, I honestly don't know what to say. Just that I'm sorry. I don't know what for, I just am. I guess I'm just sorry for not being there. Ok, now I'm dragging on._

_Tony. Make sure you look after everyone, because I know how caring and supportive you are._  
><em>They'll need you, Trust me.<em>

_-Chris xxx_'

As soon as Anwar has finished reading from the quite short note, everyone immediatly froze.

"What does he mean by 'most probably not anymore'?" Jal asked, "Did he know he was going to die?" I wondered this too. Did Chris know he was going to die? He must have.. otherwise why had he written these notes? Removing the note from Anwar's hands, Tony grabbed Michelle and whispered something to her.  
>"Yeah, We've going to head off now, guys." Michelle informed as she turned towards me, "Coming Maxxie?"<br>I nodded, grabbed my things and we left. The moment my foot stepped out of the house, I felt as if something was missing. Something didn't feel right at all. Me, Tony and Michelle all walked down the almost abandoned roads of late night Bristol, discussing Chris' notes.  
>"Do you think I'll get one?" Michelle asked, clenching ahold of Tony's hand.<br>I had no idea whether she had a note or not, but I had to reply, "Not sure, 'chelle, Most probably. We might all have one." We reached the end of the road, as I turned to go the seperate way home.  
>"I'll see you guys later. Tomorrow maybe?" I waved off Michelle and Tony as they waved back turning the oppisite way and crossing the road.<br>I'm still confused about the beginning of the note I had. I hope I find it, I really want to know what the rest of it says. Why did Chris re-write mine so much? All the thoughts running through my head are killing me. I just wish everything was back to the way it was, but it never will be.

I want him to still be alive.  
>I want everything back to normal.<br>I want everything to be ok.  
>Nothing is ever going to be the same again.<p>

Truth is;  
><em>I miss Chris.<br>I miss him so much.  
><em>_I feel that I miss him more that the others._


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, I'm _really _sorry this took so long to update, I've been really busy with exams and stuff lately but I'm going to be updating this story a lot more as school's almost over and I'll have more time to write.  
>Thank you to everyone who has read so far. :-)<p>

**READ/REVIEW.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_4 days_.

4 days without Chris. I've had hardly any sleep since he died and I don't think anyone truely understands how hard this is for me. Everyone else seems to be coping fine. How do they do it? I can't help but miss him more and more each day. Chris not being here has made the days so much longer, they drag on. This has been the longest 4 days of my life. I don't think I can survive another day without him. I still feel this is my fault.

I walked through the violent rain towards the house, the sky was sickly yellow; poisoned with a thick layer of miserable grey clouds. A horrible day, really. Entering the house, I wiped the delecate raindroplets of my coat, placed it on the hook placed beside the door and shook my hair dry. The house was quiet - a bit unusual, but it was nice and peaceful for the first time. Opening the door entering Chris' old bedroom, I could see Jal sat on his bed - makeup running down her tear-stained face.

"Jal?.." I sat down on the bed beside her, slowly wiping the tears from her face. "What's wrong?" She continuted to sit in silence, all that could be heard was the rain crashing into the windows. I thought to myself about what could be wrong with Jal. Was is Chris?

"..N-noth-" Jal was inturrupted by Cassie barging into the room.

"Oh, wow.. Hi Maxxie.." Cassie stood at the door, a small smile etched across her face until she noticed Jal, "Oh, Jal.. Are you ok? Sorry, I'll just.. leave you guys.." She brushed her hair across her small, delicate shoulders, returned another smile and left the room. I turned back to see Jal and her eyes were filled with tears.

"So, Jal. You were saying?" Was she even going to answer this time? I hated the silence, however the rain kind of made everything calm.

"You miss Chris a lot right?" I was quite shocked that she answered me to be honest, but I replied with a simple nod, "Well, I'm glad I'm not the only one. Everyone else doesn't seem as you know.. bothered about everything. Everyones seems to be getting on with their lives like nothing's happened. Why Maxxie? I miss him so much, I'd honestly do anything for him to be here right now. I feel like shit. Please tell me you haven't moved on, please tell me you still miss him. You do, right?" Tears violently streamed down her face, as she wiped the makeup running down her face with the sleeve of her hoodie.

I moved my self beside of her, putting my arm round her and pulling her into a comforting hug, "Of course I miss him, Jal. I miss him so much, I know exactly how you're feeling and to be fair - I feel the same. He's on my mind everyday and it won't go away, you're not alone. Everyone does seem to calm about everything. I feel I can't even talk to Anwar anymore and he's supposed to be my best friend. I feel like I'm losing another friend and he probably doesn't even care about me anymore. But it's ok, Jal, I'm always here ok?" My eyes stung and started to water as I mentioned about Anwar. I'd never spoken to anyone properly about Chris since the day he died. It breaks my heart because in those conversations I realise that he's actually gone.

"Thank you, Maxx. Same for you. I never knew you felt so strongly about Chris." To be honest - neither did I until now. Right then, I realised how much I _did _miss Chris. Jal and I continued to sit in the room for at least another half hour talking about Chris.

* * *

><p>The front door slammed, echoing throughout the whole house added with Anwar shouting '<em>It's fucking raining!<em>' followed by several sarcastic comments. Jal and I made our way into the living room to see Cassie, Anwar and Sid sat upon the sandy-coloured sofa. Taking a seat next to Anwar, he gave me a weird look. Raindrops were still dribbling down his face, and his hair and clothes were soaking wet. Mubbling something, he looked at me one last time and swivelled around to talk to Cassie. _What the fuck? _He didn't even say hi to me, this wasn't like Anwar. He was my best friend and he just ingorned me completley! I tapped him on the shoulder, as he turned around and gave me the exact same look.

"Uh.." I struggled for words, "What's up?" I waited for a reply as he sat, still glaring at me. All I got back was a mumbled 'Nothing.' followed by a heavy sigh. Have I done something wrong? Seriously, Anwar is never like this. As pathetic as it sounded - my eyes started to water again. I wouldn't say I was going to cry, but it sure felt like it. I tried to talk to him again, "Anwar? Somethings obviously is wrong, tell me."

"Cass, where's Tony and Michelle?" _That's fine Anwar, ignore me and make conversation with Cassie instead so you have a reason to avoid me. Thanks._

"They'll be here soon.. They're just.. Getting a few things from the shop. I think.." Anwar nodded, reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Straight after he put it back, I felt a slight vibration my pocket. Slowly removing my phone from my rain-covered trousers, I saw Anwar's name placed in big bold letters across the screen._ He's sat right next to me, why is he texting me? _I opened it to read '_We need to talk._' My stomach dropped. So it was something to do with me, why didn't he just say that before instead of making me feel horrible about myself. Anwar stood up, still dripping of rain water and walked down the hall into the spare room signalling me to follow him.  
>I walked into the spare room as Anwar's face didn't look any happier than before, infact; it looked worse.<p>

"Maxx, what the fuck? So apparently I'm not your friend anymore. So what you don't trust me? Have I done something wrong? She said you're losing me. What does that mean, Maxxie?" I stood confused for a few seconds - which felt like minutes. Thinking over what he said.. 'She said'? She said what? Then.. It clicked. Cassie. She must have been listening in to mine and Jal's conversation earlier when I started talking about Anwar. Brilliant, just what I need piled on top of everything else going on.  
>I zoned out for a few minutes, not listening to a word Anwar was saying, well not saying, he was more shouting at me. Anwar's never like this. I'm usually the one shouting at him. He was proper shouting, it was so loud. I couln't fully understand what he saying.<p>

It took me a moment to realise how close Anwar was to my face, I looked into his eyes to see them burning with anger as his dark eyebrows sharply frowned. He took a deap breath and stepped back.  
>"MAXX, FUCKING ANSWER ME." I had no idea what to say, I hadn't listened to a word he'd said over the past few minutes, "I fucking give up. This is all your fault."<br>He lifted his fist and I didn't even realise what had happened until my face hit the cold, stone floor. It happened so fast. My 'best friend' just hit me.


	6. Sid's Note

Ok, sorry this took longer to update than I had expected, and sorry this chapter isn't really that long. I'll try and update the next as soon as possible. Thank you to everyone who has read so far! :)

**READ/REVIEW**

* * *

><p>I lay on the cold floor for at least another 5 minutes before Jal came rushing in with an ice pack. She sat me up, pushing it up against the big black bruise that was already starting to form around my left eye. <em>Fucking Anwar, he had to hit me didn't he.<em>

"Maxx? You okay?" Her voice was soft and quiet, it was kind of hard to hear her as all that I could hear was Tony screaming at Anwar in the next room. You could hear Tony's voice more than Anwar, infact, I don't think Anwar even spoke at all.

"I'm fine," I struggled to speak, my voice was kind of broken. Slowly standing up, Jal and I both made our way into the room where Tony and Anwar were arguing. I felt a slight tug on my wrist just as my hand reached out for the door handle. I looked down to see Jal's hand wrapped around it.

"Maxxie, wait. Are you sure we should go in there?" Jal tried stopping me going into the room, I don't care who's shouting at who. I don't care what will happen. I just want to find the rest of these fucking notes. I nodded at Jal and turned the door handle to enter the room. Still holding the ice pack up tight against my left eye, I drew my attention straight to Anwar. The room fell silent. Cassie, Michelle and Sid all awkwardly sat at the side of the room. Anwar just stood and stared as Tony made his way over to me, patting me on the back and asking the usual 'Are you okay?'. I replied with a nod, re-arranging the ice pack as I did so and accidently showing the bruise that surrounded my eye. Tony's eyes drew directly towards it.

"Anwar. Get the fuck here. Come and see what you've done to your_ best friend_." The word best friend echoced throughout my head. Was he my best friend? I wasn't even sure anymore. Tony grabbed Anwar by the arm, forcing him to look at my eye. "Look at it, Anwar. You hit your best friend, doing this to him after what he's been through. What we've all been through. All because of something small. It's pathetic, Anwar. If you really cared about Maxxie; you'd say sorry. I wouldn't be suprised if he didn't accept the apology." The corner of my mouth twitched as I looked up at Tony, thanking him. Anwar tried not to make eye contact with me, his bottom lip was shaking like crazy.

It was silent for a few minutes before Anwar finally spoke. "I-I'm sorry, Maxx. I understand this is a bad time, and I-I didn't mean, I wouldn't- I-," he sighed heavily, trying to find the right words, "It.. It just really hurt me when I found out what you had said. I know it's only something small, but you know I overreact about everything quite a lot. I just didn't want to lose you, Maxx. You're my best friend, you always will be. As Tony said, you probably won't forgive me since I.. you know," he pointed at my bruise, "but I'm sorry, ok?" Right, now I had no idea what to say. As soon as Anwar had stopped talking everyone's eyes were drawn directly at me. I wanted to forgive Anwar, but.. I don't know. I didn't want to deal with this shit at the moment.

"Yeah, whatever." This sounded a little more nasty that I had expected, oh well.

"So.. you forgive me?" Anwar stood confused.

"I guess so.." I smiled a little at Anwar and made my way to the sofa at the side of the room where everyone else was sat, "So.. are we going to look for the rest of these notes or what?" This sounded slightly demanding, I didn't care, I just wanted to find the notes. Cassie took out a small crumpled up peice of paper from her pocket.

She looked down, studied it and looked back up to everyone, "We've found 3 out of 8 notes.. wow.. we have to find 5 more notes yet.. where?" Everyones faces were blank. He could have at least kept the notes together, what if we never find some of the notes? "Maybe we should search."

We all split up, looking in every room, under every bed, in every cupboard. It took a total of exactly 2 hours until we actually found something. Well, Jal found something. Yes, it was a note. No, it unfortunately wasn't mine._ Fuck, I wanted to find my note so bad_. It was Sid's, his note marked with a '4/8' at the side. We all gathered around in the room which we found the note, which was strangely in a plant pot in the bathroom..  
>Sid stood beside Cassie, clearing his throat as he awkwardly began to read the note aloud.<p>

'_Dear Sid,_

_You're so awkward, and I love you for it. Without your awkwardness, you wouldn't be Sid. Yeah, we're not actually that close but I feel I can still call you one of my closest friends.. If that actually makes sense. First I'd like to thank you for being there for Cass. You two have had your ups and downs, but she has been so much happier since she's been with you. I'd hate to see her heartbroken, so please please please take care of her. She needs you, Sid. Right now - probably more than ever. I know behind that awkwardness there's a loving and caring human being, ok, do as best as you can to look after her._  
><em>If I'm honest, I am awful at writing shit like this. Especially as I don't really know you that well.<em>

_Take care, mate. Make sure the other's find their notes, I know you'll never give up looking for them all. I hope._  
><em>-Chris xxx<em>'

Sid stopped reading, placing the note beside the bath and he then immediatly left the room followed by Cassie. Tony walked over to the note, picking it up an examining it a few minutes before suddenly announcing he was going home.

"I think I'll tag along too, Tone." I replied. Michelle, Tony and I left the house, only saying a faint goodbye to everyone, then walked down the same route home as the other day. This walk was quite awkward, it was just silence. Just the usual complaint about the weather from Michelle every now and then. We got to the end of the road before going our seperate ways home.

"See you tomorrow, I guess." Tony stood up straight, not making any eye contact at all, "Bye, Maxx." He gave a slight smile, grabbing Michelle's hand and finally walking the oppisite way.  
>I walked off in the other direction, alone. It was starting to get dark and the cold, voilent wind blew my hair around in all directions and my bruise was stinging so much, but that was the least important thing on my mind at the moment. Just as I got half way down the almost abandoned road, I felt a vibration in the right pocket of my jeans.<br>Removing my phone, I was suprised to see Jal's name appear.

The text read, '_come back to the house its urgent. there is something on the back of sids note xx_'  
>Without even thinking, I quickly changed direction and made my way back to the house.<p> 


End file.
